


Omovember Days 16/17 - Desperate During a Date/Relieving Themselves in a Garden or Potted Plant

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [14]
Category: B型H系 | B Gata H Kei (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Yamada and Kosuda are on a date, and Yamada has to pee.
Relationships: Kosuda Takashi/Yamada
Series: Omovember 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Omovember Days 16/17 - Desperate During a Date/Relieving Themselves in a Garden or Potted Plant

Yamada squeezes her thighs together, still trying to walk. For once, Yamada is glad Kosuda is so oblivious sometimes, as he doesn’t even notice her sounds of discomfort. She should have gone to the bathroom before leaving, but she was too eager, after all, it was another chance that she might lose her v-card.

Kosuda suddenly pulled away, grabbing his camera. Yamada makes a noise, which Kosuda mistakes for complaint. “Don’t worry, I’ll be just a few minutes.”

15 minutes later, Yamada knew they’d be here awhile. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to keep the urine from slipping out. She glanced around. They were near some flowers, and nobody was around. She took a deep breath and slipped her panties down and stepped out of them.

She stepped onto the garden, squatting down. Luckily, the water nearby was moving just enough to mask any noise she might be making. She spread her feet far enough apart not to get any urine in them, and relaxed her muscles. She bit her lip to keep any noise from coming out. Kosuda was still taking pictures of the trees and water.

Yamada finally stops peeing. She stands up and quickly pulls her panties up, fixing her skirt. She steps out of the garden and stands where she had been before, pretending to be bored by fiddling with her skirt hem. Kosuda turns around, putting his camera back around his neck and looks at Yamada. “Sorry,” he apologizes. “Ready to go?”

“Took ya long enough,” Yamada says, putting on a fake sneer and crossing her arms. They take off again and Yamada feels much better.


End file.
